Blank Space
by BambiSarfati
Summary: Rachel y Quinn se conocen y empiezan sus encuentros casuales, pero Quinn no sabe con el tipo de persona que está saliendo.


Era el día de la reunión donde sus padres conocerían a los nuevos socios de la empresa. Estaba mirando hacia la nada, hasta que el sonido de una apuerta la trajo a la realidad.

 **Nice to meet you, where you been?**

 **I could show you incredible things**

 **Magic, madness, heaven, sin**

 **Saw you there and I thought**

 **Oh my God, look at that face**

 **You look like my next mistake**

 **Love's a game, want to play?**

Por la puerta entró una hermosa rubia con unos bellos ojos color avellana, la chica sin duda era muy elegante y vestía con ropa que a simple vista se sabía que era costosa. Sonrió para sus adentros, esa chica estaba destinada para ser la siguiente en jugar ese juego que ella misma creó y por el que ya había pasado varias jugadoras.

 **\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y vengo en representaión de mis padres, ya que por motivos familiares no pudieron asisir -** Después de escuhar su voz decidió que sin duda esta chica no podía quedar fuera de su alcance.

 **\- Mi nombre es Leroy Berry y ellos son mi esposo Hiram y mi hija Rachel -** Los presentó y Quinn le tendió la mano a cada uno y al tomar la de Rachel sintió como un escalofrío invadia su cuerpo, algo le decía que no sería la última vez que vería a esa hermosa morena.

Los Berry eran dueños de una compañía y Rachel siempre había estado pendiente de cada detalle sobre la empresa, esperaba algún día poder dirigirla, pero por ahora se conformaba con supervisarla.

 **Q: Mucho gusto de conocerlos y si no les importa me gustaría empezar la junta, ya que tengo otro compromiso dentro de una hora** \- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que había en aquella oficina, dando rápida pero penetrante mirada a Rachel.

 **H: Claro, por nosotros no hay problema -** invitó a su esposo y a la morena a que se sentaran para dar inicio a aquella junta.

Después de una media hora, la rubia firmó los papeles donde sus padres se convertían en los nuevos socios. Se despidió de los Berry y la morena se ofreció a acompañarla a la salida, ella gustosa aceptó dandole una sonrisa.

 **R: Se ve que eres una mujer de negocios y además hermosa -** Le dijo, haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador, dejando que la rubia pasara primero y dándole una sonrisa **\- Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti.**

 **Q: Eres muy directa, pero gracias y siempre me ha gustado el mundo de los negocios y mis padres desde que era más chica dejaron que me involucrara -** Le dió una sonrisa - **Y a ti también te gustan los negocios?** \- Le preguntó mientras la miraba.

 **R: Me gusta y espero algún día hacerme cargo de la empresa, pero por ahora me conformo con mirar como va todo esto -** Le dió una rápida mirada a todo su cuerpo, mirando de más su trasero **\- Hay otras cosas que me gustan más y espero mostartelas algún día -** le dijo mientras salían del elevador - **¿Que te parece si te invito a cenar a mi casa para conocernos mejor?**

 **Q: ¿Tu no pierdes el tiempo, verdad? No llevamos ni una hora de conocernos y ya me estas coqueteando e invitandome a una cita? -** Le preguntó mientras le daba una sonrisa divertida y la morena sonreía seductoramente - **Te doy mi tarjeta, marcame una noche y veremos que pasa -** Le tendió la tarjeta y la morena la tomó.

 **R: Las cosas buenas no se pueden dejar pasar, si algo te gusta tienes que ir por ello -** Abría la puerta del carro de la rubia para que ésta entrara **\- Y no dudes que te llamaré, no sabes en lo que te has metido -** Cerró la puerta y agitó su mano en forma de despedida y la vió marcharse en su Audi negro.

La rubia estaba detenida en un semáforo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

 **Q: ¿Que pasó latina tonta? -** Le preguntó a su amiga mientras reía después de escuhar como la latina la insultaba y Britt la regañaba, a la vez que el semáforo daba verde y avanzaba.

 **S: Quiero que muevas ese enorme trasero y vengas a mi departemento, Britt quiere verte, y lo que Britt quiere, lo tiene -** Dijo soltando un suspiro después de que su novia le dió un beso en la mejilla.

 **Q: Tendrán que esperar un poco y no creas que no se que tú también quieres verme tonta, ahora tengo una junta pero cuando termine iré para allá -** Le decía mientras estacionaba su carro y bajaba de este con toda la elegancía con la que se le conocía y dejando a más de un empleado babeando.

 **S: Esta bién rubia tonta, aquí te esperamos -** Dijo para después colgar.

En otro lado, se encontraba una morena reposando en el sofá de su departamento mientras miraba una pequeña tarjeta con un número de teléfono en ella. Recordaba a esa rubia tan elegante e imponente y esos ojos con una mirada tan penetrante.

Quinn cumplía con todas las características que buscaba en las chicas antes de empezar con su juego de seducción y no la dejaría ir, de eso estaba segura y esperaría unos días más para llamarla y no parecer desesperada, aunque se moría de ganas por recorrer ese cuerpo tan bello.

Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, no llevaba un día de haberla visto y ya quería desnudarla, ni siquiera la conocía bien, aunque para ella no era necesario conocer a una chica para llevartela a la cama, pero con Quinn era diferente, se moría por saber más de ella. Solo quería que los días pasaran rápido para hablar con ella y poder verla.

 **B: ¡Quinn! -** Gritó una emocionada Brittany al ver a su amiga rubia llegar al departamento **\- Te extrañé -** Dijo separandose poco a poco del abrazo efusivo que le había dado - **Santana está en la cocina ordenando una pizza -** Se hizo a un lado para dejar a la rubia pasar.

 **Q: Yo también te extrañé Britt -** Decía una sonriente Quinn mientras entraba al departamento de sus amigas, era un departamento muy amplio y cómodo, cada vez que entraba recordaba aquellas noches de copas con sus amigas en las que terminaban cantando en el karaoke **\- Vamos a la cocina, quiero ver a Santana -** Dijo mientras Britt caminaba detrás de ella.

 **S: Al fin llegas rubia, ya me estaba cansando de esperarte y casi me salen raíces -** Dijo haciendo que Quinn rodara los ojos - **Pero ven aquí tonta -** Abrió sus brazos para que su amiga la abrazara.

Después de que la pizza llegara, las chicas se pusieron a platicar y a ponerse al día, ya que casi no se podían ver.

 **S: ¿Entonces le diste tu tarjeta? -** Le preguntó Santana mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza y la rubia asentía - **¿Y que tal está? Por algo se la diste.**

 **Q: Es una chica hermosa y tiene unos ojos hermosos -** La describía mientras sonreía al recordarla **\- Si me llama saldré con ella y veré que tal -** Le sonrió a sus amigas y le dio un trago a su bebida.

Siguieron platicando hasta que se hizo de noche y Quinn se tuvo que marchar porque tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

Los días pasaron y Quinn recibió una llamada de un número que no conocía y contestó.

 **Q: Bueno, ¿Quién habla? -** Preguntó y cuando escuchó la voz que le contestó sintió un escalofrío.

 **R: Soy Rachel Berry , no se si me recuerdas -** Que cosa más tonta, ¿Cómo no iba a recordarla si no había dejado de pensar en ella?

 **Q: Si te recuerdo, ¿A que se debe tu llamada? -** Sonreía porque sabía el motivo de la llamada.

 **R: Quería saber si sigue en pie lo de salir una noche, porque quiero invitarte a salir hoy, si no estás ocupada, claro -** Por primera vez la morena estaba nerviosa por invitar a una chica, no sabía lo que le pasaba.

 **Q: Me parece perfecto, hoy no estoy acupada -** La morena sonrió para sus adentros

 **R: ¿Te parece bien a las ocho? ¿Quieres que pase por ti? -** La morena se reprendía mentalmente, no aguantaba las ganas de ver a la rubia pero tampoco era para dejarse en evidencia.

 **Q: Me parece bien, ahora que tengo tu número te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección -** Dijo mientras pensaba que vestido se pondría.

 **R: Entonces nos vemos más tarde, adiós -** Se despidió y después colgó.

Fue difícil para Quinn volver a concentrarse después de esa llamada, no sabía porque esa chica le provocaba tantas cosas. Llamó a sus amigas para contarles lo que pasó.

 **S: ¿Cómo se llama la chica? Nos has contado tanto que ya queremos conocerla -** Dijo mientras estaba preparandosu desayuno.

 **Q: Se llama Rachel Berry, es hija de los nuevos socios de mis padres -** Escuchó como Santana parecía sorpendida - **¿Te pasa algo? -** Le preguntó

 **S: ¿Has dicho Berry? No quiero arruinarte nada, pero he escuhado que esa chica está loca y varias personas lo han dicho, dicen que es una loca posesiva que seduce a las chicas y termina muy mal con ellas -** Le dijo sintiendose mal por su amiga

 **Q: No te preocupes, veremos que tal funciona su jueguito -** Esa morena no sabía con quien se había metido - **Te llamo más tarde San -** Se despidió y colgó.

Quinn le mandó un mensaje a Rachel con su dirección mientras salía de su oficina para irse a su casa a arreglar. Eran las ocho, cuando escuchó que tocaron el timbre de su casa, se dió un visazo en el espejo y bajó para abrir la puerte y ver a la morena sonriente con un ramo de rosas.

 **New money, suit and tie**

 **I can read you like a magazine**

 **Ain't it funny, rumors fly**

 **And I know you heard about me**

 **So hey, let's be friends**

 **I'm dying to see how this one ends**

 **Grab your passport and my hand**

 **I can make the bad guys good for a weekend**

 **So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames**

 **You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain**

 **Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane**

 **Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game**

La morena quedó cautivada por la belleza de Quinn, la rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido negro y su cabello suelto, se veía realmente bella.

 **R: Te ves hermosa -** Le dió una sonrisa - **Toma, son tuyas -** Le dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo de rosas.

 **Q: Gracias, no te hubieras molestado -** Dijo y tomó el ramo para ponerlo en agua y cuando regresó la morena le tendió el brazo.

 **R: ¿Nos vamos? -** Le preguntó, Quinn asintió y subieron al carro de la morena.

 **Q: ¿A donde vamos? -** Preguntó, la morena le dió una mirada rápida y una sonrisa.

 **R: Vamos a unos de mis restaurantes favoritos, no falta mucho para que lleguemos -** Le dijo mientras manejaba unas cuadras y llegaban al resturante.

Rachel ayudó a Quinn a bajar del carro y le abrió la puerta del restaurante, gesto que la rubia le agradeció dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Cenaron y platicaron de todo, aprovecharon la cena para conocerse mejor y cada vez iban agarrando más confianza y comenzaron a coquetear entre si.

 **R: Entonces, ¿Si me tomarías unas fotos desnuda? Como ser fotógrafa es tu segundo trabajo no te puedes negar -** Le sonrió seductoramente y Quinn le devolvió la mirada.

 **Q: No me estoy negando, solo dime cuando y donde y con gusto te las tomo -** La miró de manera penetrante.

 **R: Esta misma noche en mi casa -** Le susurró en el oído y la rubia sintió como su piel se erizó con esas palabras.

 **Q: Claro, en cuanto terminemos el postre nos vamos a tu casa -** Le sonrió para después disfrutar su pastel de chocolate.

 **R: No sabes que bien se escucharon esas palabras de tu boca -** Observaba a la rubia, sin duda, esa chica sería suya.

 **Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far**

 **It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar**

 **Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane**

 **But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name**

Después de cenar fueron a la casa de la morena, al llegar, Rachel le dió un pequeño recorrido hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la morena.

 **Q: Es bonita, veamos que tienes -** Dijo mientras observaba cada detalle de la habitación - **Buen gusto en libros -** Tomaba un libro, le dió una hojeada rápida y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar. Sintió como la morena se colocaba detrás de ella y le daba un beso en el hombro.

 **R: ¿ Podemos iniciar con la sesión de fotos? -** Comenzaba a desabrochar su ropa, mientras miraba a la rubia que sacaba la cámara.

 **Q: Cuando estes lista -** Recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel con la mirada al ver que se había despojado de su ropa y sintió como un calor invadía su cuerpo.

 **R: Estoy lista, ya puedes empezar -** Dijo para después posar y sentir el flash de la cámara contra su cuerpo - **Ahora es tu turno -** Le avisó después de que Quinn terminó de tomar las fotos - **No soy una fotógrafa tan buena como tú pero puedo hacerlo bien -** Tomó la cámara y le hizo señas a la rubia para que se quitara la ropa.

 **Q: Esta bien -** Le respondió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamentesabiendo que tenía la mirada de Rachel sobre su cuerpo - **Ya estoy lista -** Le dijo y la morena le sonrió. Rachel torpemente tomaba las fotos, tener el cuerpo de Quinn desnudo frente a ella no la estaba ayudando.

 **R: Listo** \- Le avisó - **Mis fotos son un desatre comparandolas con las tuyas, eres muy buena fotógrafa -** Dijo mientras le mostraba las fotos - **¿No has pensado en dedicarte a la fotogafía? -** Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

 **Q: Algunas veces lo pensé, pero prefiero dejarlo como una de mis pasiones** \- Sintió como Rachel la rodeó por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello y lentamente se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con la morena **\- Una vez dijiste que había algo que te gustaba más que los negocios, ¿A qué te referías? -** Le preguntó mietras sentía los labios de la morena.

 **R: A que me gusta darle a las chicas una noche inolvidable -** Respondió mientras le susurraba en el oído - **Dandoles caricias -** Deslizaba su mano por el cuerpo de la rubia - **Y besos -** Se acercó a la rubia hasta que juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso lento que poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la cama sin romper el beso, la morena acostó a la rubia lentamente mientras sus miradas estaban fija en la otra. Rachel se colocó encima de la rubia mientras iba dejando besos por todo su cuerpo y ésta dejaba escapar suaves gemidos a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo. Esa noche la morena la hizo suya y algo le decía que no sería la última vez. Recostó a la rubia sobre su pecho y quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Sentía como los rayos del sol golpeaban su cara y fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue una rubia cabellera y sonrió recordando la noche anterior.

 **R: Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? -** Saludó viendo como la rubia abría los ojos y le daba un beso en el cuello.

 **Q: Bien ¿Y tú que tal? -** Sonrió por el beso y se dejaba llevar por las caricias que Rachel le daba.

 **R: Muy bien -** Sonreía porque sabía lo que estaba provocando en la rubia.

 **Q: Por mas que quisiera seguir así, tengo que irme a trabajar -** Dijo separandose de la morena y levantandose de la cama para vestirse - **Me la pasé muy bien anoche, nos vemos después -** Se despidió de la morena dándole un apasionado beso y dejando a la morena con ganas de mas.

Los días pasaron y los encuentros entre las chicas eran casi a diario, Quinn llegaba al departamento de la morena por las noches después de salir del trabajo. Lo de ellas no tenía etiqueta y fue cuando la rubia recordó las palabras de Santana y decidió darle una lección.

Cada vez que Rachel le llamaba para verla, le decía que estaba ocupada y que ya se verían otro día. Pero una noche hizo estallar la furia Berry.

 **Cherry lips, crystal skies**

 **I could show you incredible things**

 **Stolen kisses, pretty lies**

 **You're the King baby I'm your Queen**

 **Find out what you want, be that girl for a month**

 **Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no**

 **Screaming, crying, perfect storms**

 **I can make all the tables turn**

 **Rose garden filled with thorns**

 **Keep you second guessing like**

 **"Oh my God, who is she?"**

 **I get drunk on jealousy**

 **But you'll come back each time you leave**

 **Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**

Estaban en la casa de los Berry, en una fiesta que los Berry quisieron hacer. Estaban los padres de la rubia y otras personas importantes que también eran socios.

Rachel no podía apartar su mirada de la rubia, ¿Y quién podría hacerlo? La rubia se veía demasiado hermosa con ese vestido rojo que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y su cálida piel. Cada vez que cruzaban mirada, la rubia la apartaba mientras que la mirada de la morena estaba llena de deseo y su mente le pedía que la tomara en medio de todas esas personas, pero tenía que controlarse.

La rubia sonreía por dentro, a pesar de querer darle una lección a la morena no podía evitar sentirse feliz por saber lo que provocaba en la morena. Cuando una chica pasó por su lado, vió la oportunidad perfecta para provocar a la morena.

 **Q: Hola, ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? -** Le preguntó a la otra chica, quién al verla sonrió y la abrazó **\- ¿Cómo has estado Kitty?**

 **K: Muy bien, no pensé que te encontraría aquí, ¿Que ha sido de tu vida? -** A este punto, Quinn sabía que tenía la mirada de la morena encima.

 **Q: Pues trabajo con mis padres en la empresa, ¿Y tú que tal? -** Le preguntó y la otra rubia se puso al día de lo que había hecho desde que se habían graduado.

Siguieron platicando mientras reían recordando los momentos que pasaron en la secundaria. Quinn ya no sabía si se estaba riendo por las anécdotas o por la cara furiosa y llena de odio que la morena tenía. Podía verla aprentando los puños y con ganas de querer matar a Kitty, podía jurar que nunca había visto a la morena tan furiosa como en esos momento.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de una copa quebrándose, se giró y miró como los padres de la morena se acercaban a su hija preocupados y pudo ver como la mano de la morena sangraba. La morena se disculpó y subió a curarse la herida, la rubia se acercó y se ofreció a ayudar a la morena y subió tras ella.

Al entrar al despacho de los Berry, pudo ver a Rachel recargada del escritorio dándole la espalda, al cerrar la puerta la morena se giró violentamente.

 **R: ¿Quién es ella? ¡No sabes lo que me contuve para no romperle la cara a esa imbécil! -** Le gritó mientras la tomaba del brazo.

 **Q: No es de tu incumbencia -** Le respondió mientras se soltaba del agarre.

 **R: Claro que es de mi incumbencia,¡Eres mía! -** Le gritó mientras la tomaba de nuevo y la acercaba a ella - **No puedo soportar que alguien más te toque y te tenga cerca, no puedo soportar que otros rían contigo, no puedo soportar que alguien más te mire y te hable, eres mía -** Le dijo mientras acercaba sus labiós a los de la rubia y cuando estaba por cerrar la distancia, Quinn movió su rostro y le susurró sensual y lentamente al oído.

 **Q: Tu y yo no somos nada -** Le dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla, empujarla y salir por la puerta.

La morena se levantó del suelo y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que veía a su paso sin importarle que aún tenía su mano herida, tomó una botella de alcohol y se la tomó mientras lloraba de coraje.

Los días pasaron y no sabían nada de la otra hasta que un día Quinn iba conduciendo y sin saber como, llegó a la casa de la morena. Lo primero que vió fue a Rachel con otra chica, veía como la ptra chica le coqueteaba descaradamente a su morena. Bajó de su carro hecha y una furia y se acercó.

 **Q: ¿Tú quién eres? ¡No te quiero cerca de mi novia!-** Le gritó a la chica y tomo el brazo de Rachel para que entraran a su casa, pero antes de entrar se dió media vuelta y le soltó un golpe a la chica- **Eso es para que dejes de coquetearle-** Dicho esto entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Al entar lo primero que sintió fué como atacaban sus labios y la pegaban a la puerta. Se daban besos hambrientos y caricias que erizaban la piel, se fueron quitando la ropa y la temperatura en sus cuerpos iba subiendo. Se volvieron a sentir después de tantos días y se entregaron de nuevo.

 **Q: Te recuerdo que todavía no somos nada -** Le dijo mientras miraba a Rachel a los ojos y le daba una sonrisa.

 **R: Claro que no somos nada, lo somos todo y nos pertenecemos. Somos locas, posesivas y todo lo que digan, pero lo somos juntas-** Acariciaba el rostro de Quinn

 **Q: Te amo -** Dijo mientras le daba un beso lento.

 **R: Yo también te amo-** Le respondió.

 **So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames**

 **You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain**

 **Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane**

 **Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game**

 **Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far**

 **It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar**

 **Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane**

 **But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name**


End file.
